Once More
by Juliediane
Summary: Altariel seeks to rectify a decision she regrets regarding Haldir. Sequel to "The Hunt".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once More (sequel to The Hunt)

Author: Julie

Characters: Haldir/Altariel (OFC), Rúmil

Disclaimer: Altariel is mine; the rest belongs to the Tolkien estate. No money being made here. Just for fun.

Summary: Altariel seeks to rectify a decision she regrets.

IMPORTANT NOTE: My story "The Hunt" really should be read first. This one will make little sense otherwise.

A/N: None of my stories are canon. However, I have used the canon term 'fëa' in a way that is hopefully plausible, or at least enjoyable to read. Fëa is the "spirit" or "soul" of an elf. Fëar is the plural of fëa. Both words are Quenya.

Dedication: For Eleanor, who requested more Haldir hotness.

xxx

She had not lain with him since the night of the Hunt.

As dusk rolled gradually into night, Altariel shifted on her bed, the sheet twisted around her bare legs from all her restless tossing and turning. Never in her life had she been so miserable or bereft. She missed and loved Haldir terribly. Now that she had found him, felt his touch and his kiss, he was all she could think about. Her body ached for him; her arms yearned to enfold him once more. She longed to hear his deep voice, to feel the caress of his lips whispering across her skin. She hungered to run her hands over his well-toned flesh, to feel the heavy press of his body upon hers.

For months it had been like this—months in which she had not been with him. Indeed in all this time she had hardly even seen him or spoken with him.

The fault was not wholly hers; after all, he had his duty at the Fences. He was there at this moment, far away from her. But even when he'd been here in the city, things had been no different . . . and _that_ was her fault entirely.

She was such a fool.

Groaning softly, Altariel rolled to her side and buried her face in her pillow. Fool, fool, fool. All he'd asked for was courage, she reflected guiltily. Why could she not have given him that? For a single night she had been so bold, so brazen, so daring. Where had all that boldness gone? Was it not still a part of her? Where had it gone?

The wild and sensual memories of that one night with him haunted and burned her, but they were private and personal. She had tried to explain to him that she could not bear to have people speculating about how they had found each other. To be together so soon after the Hunt would mean that everyone would know, or at least assume, the manner of their meeting. It would be so obvious, so blatant to all. No one would speak of it, but they would know. The thought had embarrassed her greatly.

Let us wait, she had begged him. Let us do this so gradually that no one will ever suspect, and then we will have our privacy. It had seemed so reasonable to her, but it had not been what he'd wanted. He had been resistant and angered, although he'd hidden his anger well. Nevertheless, in the end he had yielded to her pleading, albeit with unwillingness.

At first she had been relieved, though it pained her to see him so displeased. However, with the passing of the weeks she had begun to wonder if she had been unwise. He had been polite and cool toward her, as before. He had not sought her out, just as he had never done so before the Hunt. Worse, she had seen him speaking with other ellith, ellith who flirted with him as they had done before. In turn, he flirted back, subtly . . . exactly as she had seen him do before.

Yes, he had done as she asked. He had agreed to treat her no differently than he had treated her before they had found each other. He had agreed to go on with his life as if nothing had changed. And so he had done . . . much to her chagrin.

She hated it.

Even at this instant she could feel his fëa. Though they had not bonded, there was still a bond of sorts between them; _that_ had not changed. Instead of a union of their fëar, his fëa and hers were coiled around each other in what amounted to a lover's embrace. It was both deliriously pleasurable and insanely frustrating. She could feel him right now, so close and yet so beyond her reach. And it was torture, every hour and every minute of each night and day.

Did he feel it too? He must. How could he not?

No one else knew or even suspected that she had gone on the Hunt. She had told no one about what she had done—not her mother, nor her father, nor even Celeth. But this knowledge offered no comfort at all.

She stared out the large window beside her bed, gazing through the mighty branches at the stars. She thought about him, imagining the things he must do to protect his people. She envisioned him fighting terrible creatures, swinging his mighty sword or wielding his great bow, while she lay here, shivering and weak, doing nothing at all.

He did not deserve such a coward, and yet destiny had paired them together. They were meant for each other, they both knew it. Did he suffer as she did? Elbereth, she had never wished him to suffer. She could not leave things as they were.

Tormented by such thoughts, she sat up abruptly, unable to bear another moment of inaction. She had to DO something or she would go mad! But what?

Leaping to her feet, she swiftly dressed and left her talan. Outside, she stood silent, her heart beating so hard she thought it a wonder it did not wake anyone nearby who was enjoying a restful reverie. Her hands clenched and unclenched with frustration. What was she going to do?

And then she knew.

She spun on her heel and reentered her home to collect her knives.

xxx

Ignoring the curious sentinels who guarded the city gates, she left Caras Galadhon behind her and headed into the woods. If Haldir could track her, why then she could track him. She would use their link to find him, and they would straighten out this matter.

She left her fëa exactly as it was, entwined with his, afraid that if she shifted it, she would somehow alert him to her plan. He would disapprove, of that she had no doubt, but she had important things to say to him that could not wait. Once said, she was sure those words should please him greatly. He would then forgive her for doing what he had warned her never to do. To follow him out to the borders of their land.

Under the cover of trees, away from the prying eyes of the sentinels, she paused and closed her eyes. She turned this way and that, evaluating carefully, and then she knew which way to head. He was at the Northern Fences.

She set out with determination, knowing she had many hours of travel before her. She did not even know if she would reach him before daybreak, but no matter. The important thing was to reach him, for she could bear their separation no longer.

She broke into an easy run, just as she had done the night of the Hunt. Two hours later, slightly winded, she slowed to a walk, but for no more than a few minutes. Almost immediately she ran again, keeping her attention on where she felt he was, as well as on the forest around her. She did not fear the dark or night predators who hunted there, for she was an elf. The only things she feared were Orcs, and they would never find their way this deep into Lothlórien. Haldir and his wardens would never allow it. Yet she was watchful.

Hours passed. Altariel knew almost no fatigue, for excitement drove her on, the anticipation of being with Haldir again enough to dispel any weariness she might have felt. Now that she was finally taking action, doing something to resolve this unbearable situation of her own making, her spirits felt renewed. She was joyful again, hopeful and exhilarated. She imagined his face when she told him of her change of heart. He would be so thrilled to see her!

At length she slowed her pace, pausing long enough to gauge his location more precisely. She had no idea _how_ she knew where he was; she simply knew. She had been able to hone in on him like this ever since the night of the Hunt.

The night was just beginning to fade when she realized she was near the border. Faint color streaked the sky, announcing that Anor had woken.

It was then that she heard the sounds.

Distant shouts came to her ears, sounds that were unfamiliar to her, but which filled her with unease. She hesitated, testing her connection with Haldir, and found it unaltered and strong. He was very near, and he was safe. Thank Elbereth!

Unsheathing one of her knives, she started forward at a purposeful pace, following the sounds of what she was convinced was a battle. She rounded the trunk of a large tree and eased through some brush, her knife at the ready. And then she froze.

Not ten paces before her was an Orc, the first she had ever seen. Its red eyes were looking straight at her.

Everything happened at once. The twang of a bow, swiftly followed by the thud of an arrow sinking into the Orc's chest, told her she had company. Then Haldir dropped to the ground right in front of her and seized hold of her arm. With a low curse he thrust her behind him, his guarded gaze turned in the direction of the threat.

In a state of shock, Altariel opened her mouth, but before she could protest, he was shoving her ungently toward the nearest tree. "Climb," he snapped. "Get up to the flet and stay there!"

He whirled away, casting aside his bow as another Orc crashed through the underbrush, heading directly toward them with its weapon raised. Horrified, Altariel did not move. Haldir's quiver was empty and he was drawing his sword, but Altariel's instinct took over. Without thought, she lifted her knife and threw it, sending it deep into the Orc's chest before Haldir could slay it. The Orc dropped like a rock.

Haldir spun toward her, his face and demeanor furious. "Climb!" he snarled, in a harsh, lashing voice she had never heard him use.

Altariel climbed.

xxx

Holding another of her knives, she huddled alone on the flet for some minutes before he arrived. He leaped agilely through the center hole, and stalked over to where she crouched, watching him warily. His face was tight, his expression displaying no hint of gentleness or warmth. This was the Marchwarden, the intimidating and imposing leader rather than the tender and passionate lover she remembered.

Uncertain, she shrank from him. He did not speak. Instead, he went to a small chest set against the trunk of the tree. Opening it, he withdrew something she could not see, and when he turned, she gasped with dismay at what he held.

"Haldir, what do you intend?"

He seized her wrists and pulled them behind her. "I cannot risk your safety so I will do what I must to ensure you stay here. I do not trust you to do as I say." Ignoring her protests, he bound her hands, tying the other end of the hithlain to a branch in a way that guaranteed she could not escape.

"Haldir!" she protested in genuine shock. She was even more shocked when his hands slid under her gown and up her legs. He found her third knife, strapped high on her thigh, and took it from her, tucking it into his belt.

"You will not need this," he said flatly. "You cannot reach it, but I will take no chances."

Insulted and furious, she glared at him. "Untie me, Haldir! This is absurd and I will not—"

He made a sharp gesture with his hand. "What is absurd is your presence here," he cut in, his voice edged with steel. "I thought you had better sense." He sounded harsh and critical, and she was hurt.

"I killed that thing! You should be proud of me!"

"You failed to obey my command. One failure is all I allow." He gazed down at her, his eyes slightly less hard than a moment before. "I cannot risk your safety," he said again, and left her alone.

Seething with indignation and distress, she sat for what seemed like hours, the sounds in the distance telling her that there were more of those creatures out there. Her arm hurt where Haldir had gripped her. There would be bruises, but she did not care about that. She only cared that he was safe, and that they healed this horrible rift between them.

He did not trust her. The thought hurt her heart.

How many Orcs were there, and how many wardens? She hoped Haldir wasn't alone. Surely there must be others nearby. If only she could see what was happening! But he had tied her so that she was forced to stay where she was.

Fatigue set in, hitting her harder than she'd expected. She had run most of the night, and the shock of Haldir's non-greeting, his anger and coldness, had deflated her excitement. Altariel's spirits sank low, and she felt more foolish than she had before she'd left the city. With a small sob, she rested her forehead on her knees, her stomach churning with anxiety and regret.

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. And she was more miserable than ever.

xxx

Haldir gathered his arrows from the bodies of the dead Orcs and then stalked away, leaving his wardens to heap them into a pile just outside the woods. Soon they would burn, filling the air with that terrible smell they all loathed.

"Haldir?" A hand on his arm stopped him. "What is wrong?"

Haldir stiffened, but did not turn. "Killing is never pleasant, Rúmil."

"Nay, that is not what troubles you. I saw the elleth. Who is she?"

Keeping his face neutral, Haldir swung around to meet his brother's gaze. "You saw no elleth."

Rúmil looked at him in puzzlement, and then snorted softly. "I know what I saw, although I did not see her face. Her presence is a secret?"

"Not a secret. A mistake." Haldir's voice was cold, but Rúmil was not deceived.

"Ah, a new lover," he guessed, his mouth curling slightly. "Someone you met on the Hunt, perchance?" The question was slyly spoken, for neither he nor Orophin had succeeded in getting Haldir to talk about that night.

Haldir clenched the fingers of his right hand into a fist, a longtime habit that was the only outward sign of his inner turbulence. "Aye," he said briefly. He paused, debating whether or not to say more, but it was only Rúmil, who would always keep his secrets. "She is not ready," he added. "She wants to keep things as they were before." He heard the thread of bitterness in his voice. These past few months had been hard.

"If that is so, why would she come here? She must have wanted you."

The words made sense, but he was still angry. Haldir looked at his brother, but it was Altariel's face he saw, Altariel's image burning brightly in his mind. Memories of that one night still scorched him, haunting his dreams each night. The feel of her fëa coiled around his was driving him to the brink of madness.

"Who is she?" Rúmil asked softly, his eyes compassionate.

Again, Haldir hesitated, then gave a slight, resigned shrug and spoke her name aloud. "But that is for your ears only. You may tell Orophin but no one else."

"Understood," Rúmil said, and used his knee to nudge him. "Go to her."

Haldir turned away, but could feel his brother's gaze upon his back.

xxx

Altariel did not look up, although she felt his presence on the flet. He crouched down behind her and untied her hands, which she immediately drew together so that she could rub her chafed wrists. He did not at once rise, but remained where he was, so close she could feel his breath stirring her hair. The tension between them was thick and unpleasant.

"You are unharmed?" she asked, her voice subdued.

"I am unharmed and you must leave." His voice was uncompromising. "I will give you an escort to be sure you reach the city safely."

She swiveled to look at him. "On the contrary I will not leave, nor will I require an escort to find my way back. I came here to talk to you, Haldir."

He stared incredulously. "You will do as you are told! We will speak next week when I return to the city."

She reached out and caught hold of his hand, clasping it between both of hers. He looked stern and powerful, and it was all she could do not to be cowed. But this was Haldir, her lover, and she would not allow him to intimidate her.

She brought his hand to her heart, holding it there so he could feel its beat. "You will listen to me, Haldir," she insisted. "Stop being so obstinate."

His eyes narrowed, but she noticed they flickered downward for a moment. "You forget yourself, elleth. You have no place here. You are not a warden—"

She flinched. "I never claimed to be!"

"You put yourself in danger. You came here recklessly and without thought—"

"I gave it plenty of thought!" she flashed, growing angry again. "I ran all night to be with you!"

"Why?" he demanded. He withdrew his hand from her grasp and rose to his full height, glaring haughtily down at her. "For months we have barely spoken. That was what you wanted, Altariel. What has changed?"

"_I _have changed!" She leaped to her feet, facing him squarely. "In all these months, I have done nothing but think of you! And I was not in danger," she added, addressing that portion of his reprimands. "I had my knives, and you were right here to—"

"I was here by happenstance!" The slight flare of his nostrils betrayed how angry he still was. "Had I not been here, had I not seen you coming and rushed to protect you, you could have been killed! A knife buried in an enemy's chest is a knife no longer in your hand, you little fool. There were many Orcs, not one or two!" Haldir paused, his breath hissing, then added in a hard-edged voice, "Orcs may be stupid, but their weapons kill as easily as ours. I could have lost you."

"You feared for me," she whispered, as understanding dawned. "Is that why you were so angry?"

He looked at her, his expression peculiar. "I said I could not risk your safety. Is that not plain enough? Do we not have feelings for each other? Are our fëar not intertwined even as we speak?" He spoke with vehemence rather than anger, for the first time revealing his hidden emotions.

Shamed, she bit her lip and looked down, her vision blurred with sudden tears. "I . . . I am sorry. I see now that I was selfish. I did not think—"

A head popped through the hole in the flet. "Excuse me," said Rúmil, his blue eyes guileless. "May I make a suggestion?"

They both spun around to stare at him.

"What?" Haldir snapped.

Rúmil smiled ingenuously. "Good morning, my lady, you are looking well. I was going to suggest that perhaps Haldir might like to escort you back to Caras Galadhon himself. That way the two of you could have a bit more privacy to discuss whatever matters you wish to discuss." He gave a small cough. "Voices carry, you know. It is only I, but others may come along soon."

Altariel blushed scarlet, realizing how loudly they had been speaking.

"Thank you, Rúmil," Haldir said sardonically. "You are in charge until my return."

Altariel's heartbeat quickened as the meaning of Haldir's words sank in.

She forced a polite smile that faded as soon as Haldir's brother left. "You will go with me?" she asked hopefully.

"If your wishes concerning me have altered, then we have things to discuss. I do not wish to wait." His gaze was steady, holding hers without effort.

"What about your duty here?" She did not want to ask that question, but she felt she owed him her acknowledgement of his responsibilities. "And what is that horrible stench?"

"Burning Orcs." Haldir wore a look of distaste. "Aye, I can leave. These attacks come rarely, but if there is another, my wardens are ready. They are well-trained and _they_ obey orders." He put a slight emphasis on the word 'they'.

This pointed reference to her defiance made her look away from him, unsure how to respond.

She felt the touch of his hand on her arm. "Come," he said gruffly. "I will gather a few things for the journey, and we will be on our way."

xxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

They traveled some distance without speaking. Haldir led the way, carrying his great bow and traveling pack, and she followed, unsure whether all the angry emotion had yet been cleared away between them. She still felt tension, though not as much as before. She was also weary, but did not mention it, for above all things she wished to regain his good opinion. He already thought her an incompetent, untrustworthy fool, and she did not want to add weak to the list of her failings.

"You ran all night?" His abrupt question caught her off guard, pulling her from her thoughts. He had not been looking at her, but now he glanced her way, his eyes questioning. Something indefinable hung in the air, something that changed the nature of the tension between them.

Altariel cast her gaze downward, feeling silly to admit it, but determined to be honest. "For the most part, yes. I slowed my pace a few times to give myself a rest." She glanced up and saw that he was still watching her.

"You were so anxious to speak with me?" He was probing in that direct way of his that doubtless served him well in his role as a leader.

"I was anxious, yes," she said quietly. "To see you and to speak with you. And to . . . to be with you again." She could feel herself blushing.

He was silent for a time, but at length he said, "There is a place close by where we can rest and talk. Is that acceptable to you?"

He asked rather than commanded, which Altariel decided was a sign that at least part of his displeasure with her had abated.

"That would be wonderful," she said gratefully.

He led her to a pretty, secluded area beside a stream where long-stemmed purple flowers grew amid soft, tall grasses. Altariel sank down and pulled off her shoes, wriggling her toes with a sigh of pleasure before setting them into the water. Haldir set down his pack and bow, unstrapped his quiver and sword, and joined her at the stream's edge. He pulled off his boots and sat beside her quietly. Neither of them spoke, although she was very conscious of him.

"Haldir, will you forgive me?" she finally asked him in a small voice. She wanted to crawl into his lap and be enfolded in his arms, but she did not quite dare, not until she knew he was no longer angry.

He turned to her, his eyes searching her face. "Forgive you, _meleth_? Of course. Forgiveness was never in question. But I require an explanation. For months you have denied me as your lover, and today you seek me out, saying you have changed. What, exactly, has changed?"

"_I_ have changed." She struggled to find the right words. "I have learned the consequences of what I asked of you, and of myself. I understand that the pretense between us, the deception, does not serve us well. It hurts. To have you behave as though I barely exist . . . to see you with other ellith . . . to see them smiling and flirting with you . . . I do not like it. And when I see you flirting back," she added in a low voice, "it hurts my heart."

"It is what you asked of me," he reminded her. "You wanted all to be as it was before. You wanted our courtship to be so gradual that no one would ever suspect we met on the Hunt. Years, Altariel. You wanted to wait years."

"I know." She gazed at the water sliding over their feet with such effortless rhythm. "I know what I said. But I have changed my mind. What I want now is very different."

"What do you want?"

She glanced up and met his eyes, seeing both sternness and kindness in their grey depths. "Most of all I want your love and respect."

"You have that already." He covered her hand with his, linking their fingers.

"And your trust," she added wretchedly. "I know I lost it today."

He sighed. "Nay, you have my trust, Altariel. But your hesitation to obey when there was danger alarmed me. You did not seem to understand the need, and so I did what I did so that I could fight without distraction. I did not want to wonder where you were or if you had stayed upon the flet where you were safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking down at their joined hands. His was so strong and perfect, the long fingers capable of granting either death or pleasure. "You called me a fool. The look on your face . . . just the look . . ." She could not go on, for her voice was quavering. Instead, she plucked at a blade of grass, holding it between her fingers as though it were a lifeline.

"I would not have faulted you for your action had I not given you a command that you ignored," he explained in the gentlest voice he had used thus far. "Your aim was true, and for that I commend you. However, you lack understanding of the dangers we face. I am used to being obeyed by those under my command. By coming to the Fences, you put yourself under my authority. But you are not a fool, Altariel. I spoke that word in the heat of anger and I am sorry for it." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Tell me what else you want."

"Haldir, first let me tell you what I do not want. I do not want to hide my feelings for you any longer. I do not want to see you from afar and pretend I hardly know you. I do not want to be a coward in your eyes or in my own. I no longer care if people know that I met you on the Hunt."

"I suspect that is not quite true," he said. "Our behavior that night was feral, at best. And when the next Hunt comes, we will do it all over again. Will that trouble you? Or will you accept that it is simply our lot, and that all descendants of the Teleri endure the same? What you must realize is that most of our friends and family members have probably done what we did, even our own parents. There have been bondings in the past that have taken place shortly after Hunts. Perhaps you do not remember, but I do."

She gazed longingly into his eyes. "Haldir, please believe me. I truly no longer care what others think. I have ached for you. Wanting to be with you has been driving me mad. You said I was yours, do you remember?"

"I remember, meleth nín. And I am yours. That will not change."

"I have wanted you every night since that night. I will no longer deny you if . . . if you will have me." The last words were spoken a little shyly, her heart beating hard.

"Of course I will have you," Haldir said huskily, with slight ferocity. "You are my destiny and my love."

"Then love me right now," she said in a low voice. "Love me as a lover."

Silver fire entered his eyes, a fire she recognized from that other night, but his hand cupped the curve of her cheek as though he would force himself to go slowly. She would have none of it. Shyness forgotten, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, pressing herself against him with sensual abandon.

"Ah, here is the little she-wolf I remember," he teased, when she finally allowed him to breathe. "The one who wished to cut my leggings to ribbons and leave me to face the world without them."

"Oh, Haldir." She smiled and blushed at the reminder. She was straddling his thighs, her arms around his muscled shoulders and her skirts hitched boldly to her knees, but he clearly had nothing but approval. Indeed, laughter filled his eyes and curved his lips, but behind the amusement she could see the raw smolder of his hunger for her. A hunger she meant to unleash.

She brushed a fingertip up the line of his jaw to the tip of his ear, and was pleased to hear his quick indrawn breath. "Take me the way you did that night, " she whispered. "Be the hunter again. Woo me with passion."

"Altariel," he said thickly, "that is my plan."

Shivers of delight ran through her as he unpinned her cloak and pressed her down upon it, his lips in firm possession of hers. He claimed her mouth deeply and thoroughly, his warm lips demanding a response from her that she answered without reserve. Every kiss he gave her melted her bones, each caress kindled a fire that threatened to consume her. She could feel his excitement and it fed her own. It was like the breaking of a dam, the rush of sensation spilling through her body with his slightest touch.

Basking in the feel of him, she stroked his chest, his arms and the broad expanse of his back, exulting in the strength inherent in his powerful physique. "All this time," he muttered, between kisses, "my willpower has hung by a thread."

She wove her fingers through his beautiful hair, framing his face with her hands. "And mine. I have longed for your touch. I have dreamt of it."

With a low sound his mouth took hers again, his tongue thrusting deeply, taking command of her senses with all the male authority he had used on the night of the Hunt. It was exactly as she had dreamed these long months, only so much better because it was real, it was happening . . . at last he was touching her, stroking her arms, brushing her thighs, teasing her breasts aggressively through the dual layers of fabric she had worn for the journey. He explored her with the same thrilling skill she remembered, returning her ardor with an urgency that spoke of all that had been suppressed during these past months.

"So many nights I almost came to you." He lifted her skirts, shoving them out of his way with deliberate force so he could stroke his way up her bare thighs. "It has been torment, Altariel. But no more."

"No more," she promised, reaching for him. "Let me see you."

She sought to divest him of his clothing, though he was more interested in removing hers. She wore far more modest attire than she had on the night of the Hunt, but his fingers were quick and skillful, deftly undoing fastenings until nothing separated her from his gaze. He then removed his own clothing, swiftly and efficiently, and despite the fact that she had seen him before, the sight of his naked body nearly brought her to tears, though she could not have explained why this was so.

"Haldir, you are beautiful," she told him, her voice awed. In fact, he was sublime perfection, his tall, muscled body flawless in every respect, emanating grace and very obvious virility. His long silvery hair flowed over shoulders that seemed broad and powerful enough to carry almost any burden. "Beautiful and strong and perfect," she whispered.

His lips quirked at her compliment as he urged her down so that she lay upon her back once more. Straddling her, he placed a seductive line of kisses down the curve of her throat, his tongue leaving a warm and tingling trail. And then his mouth found her nipple, drawing hard on it while she whimpered and clutched him, holding him to her breasts while he laved and suckled first one breast and then the other. "Oh," she gasped. "Oh, do not stop!"

He did not want to stop, nor did he intend to, but there were other things he desired, and in due course he left her breasts and moved downward. He kissed and licked her stomach and ribs, the curve of her hips and the soft mound just above her femininity. As he explored and teased, he smiled at the breathless little sounds she was making. He knew where she wanted his mouth, but he was making a noble effort not too go there too quickly, to that wondrous site that made him dizzy just to think of it.

"Valar, how I want you," he murmured hoarsely. "I want you now and every day. Nay, ten times a day."

Appreciating her sultry yet delicate beauty, he stroked his hand up the curve of her hip and across the taut plane of her stomach, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her desire for him. Her breasts were lovely and perfect, their taut pink buds straining invitingly, but he knew that was not where she wanted him now.

As if she read his mind, she seized his hand and shoved it downward. "Feel how much I want _you_," she said fiercely.

Smiling at her impatience, he thrust two fingers into her alluring feminine entrance, and found a wetness that called to him as strongly as it had on that other night. He lingered at that place of ultimate pleasure, plundering her delicious secrets while she whimpered and writhed and begged for more of his attentions. When he sensed that she drew close to her peak, he moved level with her. "Spread your thighs for me, beloved. Take me into you."

"Yes," she moaned, tugging at him.

Burning for her, he moved over her quickly, eagerly seeking entry as though she was the very breath of life to him. Every curve of her body molded to his as he pressed himself into her, filling her with hot, thick maleness as he had hungered to do for so long. Deeply seated, he trembled, savoring the sweetness of the moment, and then his hips moved almost of their own accord.

The world spun away, taking them to a place beyond ecstasy.

xxx

Afterward, they washed in the stream, murmuring quietly to each other and kissing frequently. They then rested, Altariel slipping into a peaceful reverie lying in Haldir's arms. When she woke, it was hours later.

She sat up quickly, and then turned to look at him. "Haldir, the afternoon is nearly over. Why did you not wake me?"

He lifted a brow. "Is there need for haste?"

She smiled. "I suppose not, but I expect you want to be back home. You have been gone for weeks. Besides, no one knows where I am."

He pulled her down and rolled on top of her, his gaze locked with hers as he settled himself between her thighs. "I am in no rush, _meleth_," he said lazily. He kissed her lips, a gleam in his eyes. "But we can leave now if that is truly your wish."

She slipped her arms around his neck. "Well, if you can think of a way to pass a little time . . ." she said playfully.

"Now that you mention it, I do have an idea," he murmured with a provocative smile.

He made love to her once more, slowly this time, filling her world with such melting sweetness that when she finally shattered, the pleasure of it sang over and over, washing through her in waves of pure, molten sensation.

She clung to him afterward, her body wrapped around him as though she would never let him go. "Haldir, I want to bond with you," she whispered. "Now, today."

He lifted his head, his eyes filled with tenderness. "I want that too, Altariel," he said huskily. "But is this the time? It is not a matter to be conducted hastily. What of a ceremony and exchange of rings? I have waited so long for you already. What need have we to rush?"

"No need to rush, but no need to wait either."

"What of your parents?" he prodded. "What will you say to them?"

She was silent for a while and then she sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"I have the rings," he told her softly. "Two silver for our betrothal, and two gold for our marriage. They only wait for the right moment."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Haldir." She was touched and slightly shamed that in her haste she would have denied him this. "Forgive my impatience. Once again you are right. We must do this the proper way, out of courtesy for our families and for each other."

"I think that would be best," he agreed. "Not that we are being very proper right now." Indeed, he was still buried inside her.

"Well," she said, smiling, "I did tell you I would give that great weapon something worthwhile to do."

"I do remember that," he murmured, rather wickedly, and kissed the tip of her nose. "And I commend you for keeping that promise."

xxx

By tacit consent, they dressed and continued their journey back to Caras Galadhon. The painful tension between them had completely dissipated, replaced by sheer contentment and a euphoric rightness brought about by being together and walking hand in hand through their beloved Golden Wood.

Night had long since fallen by the time they passed through the city gates. Their hands remained together even though they were observed by several sentinels, most of whom failed to conceal their curiosity in the Marchwarden's doings.

Altariel only smiled. Gone was any sense of embarrassment on her part; instead, she nearly burst with pride and love for Haldir, that he would show his love for her like this. What did it matter if people knew how they met? She was proud of Haldir, proud of who he was, proud to be his. Never again would she deny him her love. She was wiser now and had learned her lesson.

They went to his talan. He ushered her inside, setting down his traveling pack and removing his weaponry while she looked around, eager to know more about the ellon who was to be her mate. Noting her interest, he pointed out this and that, and then bade her to sit and wait for him. He left the outer room, heading into his sleeping chamber.

Guessing what he had in mind, Altariel sat with folded hands, her heart beating fast.

He returned with a small pouch and sat down next to her, his wise grey eyes fixed on her face. He reached for her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her fingers. "Altariel, meleth nín, I will ask you this question before I speak with your parents. Will you be my wife?"

"Oh, Haldir, I will!" Altariel's eyes were moist. "Will you be my husband?"

"I will," he said, smiling faintly. "With great joy, I might add."

He slipped two silver rings from the pouch, and placed one on the index finger of her right hand. "With this ring, Altariel, I plight my troth to you," he said softly.

She took the other ring and slid it onto his finger. "And with this ring, I plight my troth to you, my dear Haldir," she echoed.

"We will go to your parents in the morning," he told her, and gathered her close.

Together, they began to plan their future.

The End

xxx

A/N: It is possible that I will write more Haldir/Altariel stories in the future; it really depends on whether I get an idea or not. Like other authors, I do appreciate feedback. Thanks very much and hugs to all.


End file.
